


the mountain view

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: climbing a whole mountain just to destress, mention of getting overwhelmed a lot, possibly unsymp logan, possibly unsymp roman, possibly unsymp virgil, possibly unsympathetic lightsides (minus patton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: As Patton finally managed to scale the mountain he saw the sunset teaching the horizon.He had overcome so much,So so much,But…He was free.He knew as he watched the sun slowly sink out of view and the stars came out that he was free.He was safe,
Kudos: 23





	the mountain view

As Patton finally managed to scale the mountain he saw the sunset teaching the horizon.

He had overcome so much,

_ So so much, _

But…

He was free.

He knew as he watched the sun slowly sink out of view and the stars came out that he was free.

_ He was safe, _

He took a shaky breath overcome by a beaming genuine smile, the first one In a while.

He couldn’t help how the smile grew wider and wider as he echoed those words in his head

_ I’m free _

He sat down on his edge of the cliff,

He knew he couldn’t just leave permanently because people kept overwhelming him. 

But he wasn’t leaving permanently, he was still doing his job even this deep into the imagination and he would return soon.

But the fact he didn’t **_have_ ** to know when he was returning made his smile grow.

_ He could just exist _

_ He could just be himself _

_ He didn't have to know everything _

It was all like a dream and even if he would have to return he had a feeling everything would be better.

Because  _ he’s free _ .

If he ever feels as awful as he did before he can just return to the mountain

He lets out a content sigh as he looks at the constellations.

_ Everything’s gonna be okay _


End file.
